Jake's 13, and Reba's new friends
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Jake's 13 and has his first girlfriend. Will Reba approve? Will Reba make friends with some new people? Read and find out!


I don't own any of the Hart characters or Dolly Majors. They belong to the Reba writers. I do; however, own the rest of the Major characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Reba is in the kitchen taking some cookies out of the oven. Cheyenne walks in.)  
Cheyenne: Hey mom!

Reba: Hey Cheyenne! What's up?

Cheyenne: Well, mom have you noticed Jake acting funny lately? I think he has a girlfriend.

Reba: Yes, I have noticed him acting strange. That doesn't mean he has a girlfriend though. He's 13 Cheyenne, there would be something wrong if he didn't act strange.

Cheyenne: Yeah, I guess your right mom. Well I'm going to the mall. Will you watch Elizabeth while I'm gone? She's upstairs doing her homework.

Reba: All right Cheyenne have fun!

Cheyenne: Hey mom? Why are you making a big dinner?

Reba: Well, Dolly Majors is coming over and I want everything to be perfect.

Cheyenne: Why, is she gonna offer you a job again?

Reba: No, I just want to make a good impression. Maybe I could get her to be my friend and get rid of Barbara Jean.

Cheyenne: Oh, well all right I'll see you later mom. Bye

Reba: Bye sweetie, and don't forget dinner is at seven.

(Cheyenne leaves and Jake walks in the kitchen from school.)

Jake: Hey mom! How's it going?

Reba: Hey sweetie! It's going just fine. How was school?

Jake: Good. Hey mom, can I ask you a question?

Reba: Sure Jake, What is it?

Jake: Can I take a girl to the movies tonight? (Reba has a surprised look on her face.) Now wait a minute mom; before you go all crazy I'm not going with her alone. A relative of hers is taking us and will be with us the whole time. Her name is Em and I think you will like her a lot.

Reba: (Thinking about Cheyenne and Krya, Reba really doesn't want Jake to be like his sisters' boyfriends or his sisters if you get my drift.lol.) Well, you are going to have to bring her over before you go anywhere. Your father and I have to meet her. We don't want you treating her like your sisters got treated at your age.

Jake: Okay, she'll be over at six all right.

(Jake leaves and Reba calls Brock to tell him to be over at six to meet this girl. Then she goes back to fixing supper.)

(It's 6:15 and Reba has just come down stairs in a very cute skirt and top. She finished supper and is just doing a last minute straightening before Dolly comes over. The door bell rings and Reba goes to answer it.)

Barbara Jean: Hi Reba! Is the girl here yet? Oh, you look so beautiful!

Reba: Hey Brock. Hey Barbara Jean. No she is not here yet. Thank you. Why are you here? I only asked Brock to come.

Barbara Jean: Well, Jake is my stepson and it's my right to meet his girlfriend too.

Reba: No it's not. You're the bimbo you have no jurisdiction in our kids' lives.

Brock: Now come on Reba be nice. So when is this girl coming?

Reba: Any minute now. (The doorbell rings.) Oh, that must be her.

(Jake comes running down the stairs and answers the door. Reba, Brock, and Barbara Jean's mouth drop. The woman at the door was very pretty but she looked to be about 30 years old.)

Woman: Hi, I'm here to pick up Jake Hart. My name is Em.

Brock: Um, I'm sorry your Em? Well, you do know Jake is only 13 right?

Em: Um, yes I'm Em and yes I know Jake is only 13.

Reba: (Rushes at the girl and grabs her neck.) Let me at her I'll kill her! She's not going to get her hands on my son!

(Brock wrenches Reba off and is holding her back.)

Em: (Panting and gasping for breath.) Wh-Wh-What is your problem?

Barbara Jean: Sorry, but Reba said that Jake's girlfriend was named Em. We thought that a little 13 year old would answer the door.

Em: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the driver; the Em that Jake was talking about is my daughter. You see my name is Emmie and my little girl's is Emma. We both use the nickname Em.

Reba: (Gives Jake a look.) Oh, okay I'm sorry this is just a misunderstanding. So where is your daughter?

Emmie: Oh, she is outside in the car with my mom. I had to bring my mother. She is eating supper with someone around here. I'll call them. (Turns to the door.) Mom and Emma, come on in!

(In walks this beautiful 13-year-old girl who looks a little like her mother and grandmother. Then walks in the grandmother, and surprise it's Dolly Majors.)

Dolly: Hi Reba!

Reba: Uh-uh-uh Hi, Dolly. Uh, your Emmie's mom?

Dolly: Yes. Am I too early for supper?

Reba: No-no, your not it's all ready. Um, I'm a little confused here. How did you two meet, Jake?

Jake: Well, we met at school. I ran into Emma in the hallway, she dropped her books, and I offered to help her pick them up. Then I walked her to her class and we struck up a conversation. We realized we liked each other and decided to be friends; however, it escalated and we decided we wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Reba: Okay. So when did you meet Emmie and Dolly?

Jake: Oh, last week. Remember that I told you a friend was bringing me home from school.

Reba: Yeah.

Jake: Well that's when I met Emmie. Dolly was in the car with her.

Reba: Oh, okay.

Jake: Well, I've been thoroughly embarrassed now. So can we go?

(Reba looks at Brock, and Brock looks at Reba.)

Brock: I guess so.

Jake: Great come on Emma will go wait in the car.

Emmie: Here's the keys Jake. (They leave.) Well, this was interesting. Don't worry Mrs. and Mr. Hart, I'll have Jake back at 10. Bye y'all! Bye Mama!

(Emmie turns to leave.)

Dolly: Wait! Emmie your not gonna wear that are you?

(She was wearing a very cute business suite.)

Emmie: Oh, no. Thanks mom.

(Right there she takes off the suite and has on a blue jean skirt, pink silk cami, and little blue jean jacket. Then she takes the 5 in. black stilettos off and puts on 5 in. pink platforms.)

Brock: (Wolf whistle.) Wow! She looks hot!

Reba and Barbara Jean: (They hit Brock!) Hey!

Brock: Hey!

Dolly: Bye baby. (Gives Emmie a kiss.)

Emmie: Bye mama. (Returns kiss and walks out the door.)

(Everyone is just standing around.)

Van: Hey Mrs. H, I'm hungry!

Reba: All right everybody sit at the table and I'll bring dinner out.

(Reba brings out the food; everybody sits at the table, and starts to eat.)

(It's 9:59 and Reba is waiting on the couch thinking that Emmie is going to be 2 hours late bringing Jake home. After seeing her, Reba's first impression was that she was an immature woman, like Barbara Jean, just trying to get kids to like her.)

Dolly: Don't worry Reba. My daughter has never missed a curfew for herself or anybody else. You should really get to know her Reba. She is someone you would love. She isn't like Barbara Jean at all.

Reba: How did you know I was thinking she was like Barbara Jean?

Dolly: Well, when most people meet her she doesn't even have to say two words before they think she is some dumb floozy. It has always been like that, I think it's my fault personally because she always tries to act and dress like me. Both my girls do. They are both exceptionally smart, though.

Reba: I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little worried about him since both my girls like the fast lane. Or did anyway. I just don't want that to happen to him too.

Dolly: It's understandable.

(The clock strikes 10, and as soon as it does there is a knock at the door.)

Dolly: There she is.

Reba: (Answers the door.) Hi Emmie, right on time. Thank you for being so punctual.

Emmie: You're welcome. Um, where is Jake's bedroom? He is getting kind of heavy.

(Reba then realizes that Emmie has been carrying Jake this whole time.)

Reba: Oh, sorry his room is upstairs. Come on I'll show you.

Emmie: Um, mom you can go wait in the car. Emma is in the back asleep.

Dolly: Okay, Bye Reba. Thanks for dinner see you later.

Reba: Bye, Dolly.

(They go up to Jake's room and Emmie lays him on the bed and very carefully, so as not to wake him, she puts on his pajamas and tucks him in. Then Reba kisses him good night and they go out in the hall.)

Reba: Wow, when did you learn to do that?

Emmie: When I was 18. I had Emma at 18 and I babysat a lot. I know you think I'm some floozy, but trust me I'm very capable and nothing went on tonight. The kids went to dinner, saw a movie, and played some laser tag.

Reba: Okay and I'm sorry about thinking that. Do you and your mother read minds or something?

Emmie: No, we can just tell things about people. Oh, I just have to say that Brock is a total and complete idiot for leaving you for the bimbo that thinks my mom is her twin.

Reba: I like you.

(They both laugh.)

Emmie: Well, I'll see you Monday when I pick up Jake for school if that's all right with you.

Reba: Sure. See you Monday.

THE END


End file.
